Things Unsaid
by blustripe
Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? ReiMinako PGSM based CHAP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission.

* * *

**Things Unsaid**

It was nearly three months to the date that Metaria was defeated. Three months since Minako died and was ressurected. The months since the world nearly ended, since the Senshi lost their powers.

Two months since Rei had spoken to Minako when she showed up on the steps of her lovingly tended Shrine.

She stood with a small bag of luggage in one hand, Artemis in the other. Rei scanned them quizically, not sure what to make of their unannounced appearence.

"Hello, Minako, Artemis," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Rei," he replied fondly, then jumping down from his companion's arms. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go stretch my legs. Its been a while since I was in such a lovely place for a walk."

The two former Senshi stood alone, what must have been five feet apart.

"What are you doing here," she asked in an interrogating tone.

" 'What am I doing here?' I dont even get an 'Its nice to see you?' "

"Well it is nice to see you, but you should have called. I'm extremely busy today."

"There's no one here, Rei."

"There was a strong wind last night. The grounds are a mess." Rei eyed the bag Minako was carrying. "Are you planning on staying?"

"My manager's been giving me hell these past few days. I thought I might escape for a day or two."

"Oh. And you couldnt stay at Usagi's, or Makoto's, or Ami's?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Fine then. You can dump your stuff in my room. Then go find a broom in the shed and help me sweep up."

Minako strode briskly past her with the gait that only an overly serious, overly popular idol could possess. Being brought back from the dead sure hadnt changed her much.

* * *

Six hours of sweeping and scrubbing later, they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, Minako wearing borrowed pajamas. They had hardly spoken to each other in the past few months. Upon meeting after the battle with Metaria, Rei and Minako had shared a single, desperate embrace, spoken a few polite words, and then parted. It was frustratingly awkward to suddenly be in the position of having to share a bed. But Minako was here for a reason, though she wasnt quite sure what.

"Do you think anyone else remembers," Minako pondered, "the time they lost when the Earth was destroyed?"

"I don't know, Minako. I haven't really thought about it."

That was a lie. She had. Rei had wondered about so many things these past few months, things the fire could not know. One thing in particular. Dared she ask it?

"What was it like, dying?" Rei asked with a nervous determination, her voice shaky and unprepared. If anyone else had asked her that, Minako would have slapped them with her eyes and left the room. But with Rei, it was almost a challange. She had to answer her.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember, really. I was in the studio recording some song when it all came rushing back to me. Everything, all at once. At first I was too overwhelmed with my memories of Usagi to pay much attention to the rest. But now that I've had a while to think about it, I realize that since I'm still alive, that kind of memory should be erased, right?

Rei hardly expected such a direct answer, and was even more surprised when Minako continued.

"I do remember what happed before then though, the moments leading up to it. I went to the hospital and changed into one of those itchy green gowns. They really should use a new material, you know. And then I had a few scans taken. After I had changed back, I suddenly became dizzy, which wasn't a big deal to me because it happened all the time. Then everything faded to black and I fell hard onto the floor. Next thing I knew I was running down the street shouting Usagi's name."

Rei nodded and focused her eyes on the floor. "Yeah." An empty response was all that she could muster.

"It sort of scares me to think that I used to be dead, although technically it never happened. Where did I go? Was I in heaven? How do you get pulled out of Heaven? As powerful as Princess Serenity is, I refuse to believe she can overrule God. But if I wasn't in Heaven, or Hell for that matter, then where was I? Maybe I was just lost."

Minako's voice fell to almost a whisper.

"Maybe I never had a soul at all."

Rei became uncomfortable. She had been given far more than she expected, maybe even more than she wanted. Though Minako didn't tell her about the recurring nightmares of being dead, or the fact that while running to find Usagi, deep in her heart she was truly focused on her.

"It must have been worse for you though, remembering that I died."

Rei's throat felt thick as she tried to respond. That was a note she could hardly bear to strike upon. But Minako had bared herself to her. Rei at least owed her the same.

She inhaled a shaky breath and began.

"I collapsed," she confessed. "Artemis waited for me at the Temple. He told me and I just...collapsed."

Minako locked her eyes on Rei's face, willing her to look at her, but she kept her eyes turned towards the Earth.

"Then I ran to find the others and fought the Youma. I sort of...lost it, you know? I just kept feeling everything I didn't want to feel, everything I've tried so hard to lock away since my mother died. I blasted the damn thing to hell and then screamed a bit. Then I collapsed again."

She didn't say that it was Minako's name she had screamed, or that she felt as though her heart had burned away with the Youma. Black and charred and crumbling into a million tiny pieces to be swept away in the wind.

"Oh, Rei..."

The Fire Senshi's eyes began to glaze over, and her vision became blurred. Though she wasn't about to stop now. The walls around her were quickly crumbling, and she was powerless to stop it.

Minako desperately craved to reach out and hold her, to pull her close and feel her tears seep through the thin fabric of her shirt and onto the skin of her shoulder. But her longstanding fear of intimacy was not about to fall so easily. The emotional tinglings long absent from the numb heart of a dying child were slow to return. Sometimes, part of her still believed she was dead.

"I wanted to die," she choked. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life as I wanted to die in that moment. I wanted to see my mother again, to see you. When we faced Metaria, part of me was glad to be struck down. But something in me wouldn't allow me to give up. My inner Senshi I suppose."

She spoke the last sentence with a certain acidic sarcasm that was so particular to Rei. She squeezed her arms tightly around her body and sat up a little straighter, trying to regain some of her former composure.

"Remembering all of that at once was just a bit much, I think." She stared off into the distance beyond the wall and shook her head. She hadn't felt this naked since singing on the stage in the hospital, and this time she only had an audience of one. Her soul was open. At that moment, anything could have happened and she would have felt its full intensity. She could hardly believe the words she had spoken, the forbidden language of her heart escaping from deep within her. Rei trembled in the familiar fear that always accompanied vulnerability.

She could not allow herself to fall apart. Not for the world or the sky. Not even for Minako.

"And there was that stupid letter you left. I can't believe you left that for us a whole day before the surgery. It was practically a suicide note. What if everything had been all right when we found it? That was a really mean thing to do."

And just like that, the walls began to rebuild themselves around her.

"Do you still have it?" Minako asked.

"It's in my bottom left drawer over there, stuck in the pages of my dictionary."

"Why a dictionary?"

"Because I never use it."

The Senshi of Love reluctantly smiled.

"You always have been a woman of few words."

"Well you can borrow it if you want. Your songs have been a bit flat lately. It might help to use a few more colorful adjectives."

"I'd need a thesaurus for that."

"Well I don't have one."

"Ami probably does. And since when do you listen to my songs?"

"Since Usagi started making me. It's awful. I've had to start carrying aspirin with me."

"You should carry Vicodin. It might help you smile more."

Rei released a slightly bitter laugh.

"So says the eternally frigid 'holier than though' Princess of Venus."

And their eyes finally met. Though it was in an icy glare, the sudden fleeting contact frightened them both, and their eyes fled one another as quickly as they were found.

"Okay. I'll give you that one. Sometimes I think I have the emotional capacity of a fish."

"Well you don't, Minako. You're not like a fish, I mean. I can see it in your eyes, the things you feel. It's not hard, even for me. People think I'm dense when it comes to this kind of stuff, but I'm not."

It was happening again. Rei felt herself softening. Stupid Minako and the stupid effect she had on her.

"Believe me; I know what it's like to bury your feelings. It doesn't make you cold, just hard. You're only cold if you truly don't care. You'd have to be a sociopath. And you, Minako, are not a sociopath."

Minako could hardly believe her ears. Why was she saying these things? Was Rei actually trying to comfort her?

"I was so hardened, Minako, probably even more that you. I don't know how Makoto does it. She was always so much nicer than me."

"Maybe it's just a facade, Makoto I mean. Maybe she's just better at hiding than we are."

"It's possible, I guess. Or maybe she's just braver. Kindness isn't born from fear."

Minako felt her breathing momentarily stop. What a wonderfully Rei thing to say.

"You could be a poet, you know."

"You think so?"

"I do."

And Minako yawned sleepily in the dim bedroom light. Rei turned off the lamp and they lay down together, apart.

"Goodnight, Rei."

* * *

Minako was wooed out of sleep when the bed shook as Rei climbed out. The sun wasn't even up yet and Minako wondered why she was up so early. Temple duties maybe. For an instant she considered getting up to help, but the bed was so warm and the air was so cool. Even though it made no difference in her level of comfort, Minako felt slightly lonely as Rei left her. She tried to block the thought from her mind and drifted back to her dreams. 

It must have been two hours later when she awoke to the sounds of someone shuffling about with pots and pans.

"How about some eggs?" Rei called from the kitchen.

"Eggs sounds good," Minako replied sleepily. She emerged from her warm cocoon and tiptoed into the kitchen to join her Fire Senshi. She sat down at the table and rested her chin in her hands. The memories of last night still swam around in her mind. All the things they said to each other, had it truly happened? Minako felt nervous in Rei's presence. She wasn't sure what to expect. Would Rei be her usual distant self, or had things between them changed?

"You want toast, too?"

"Yes, please."

This was going to be an awkward breakfast, Minako knew. She tried to tell herself it shouldn't be, that she should relax. She figured Rei would say what she wanted to, nothing more, nothing less. But was that really a reasonable assumption? It was obvious there were many things Rei had kept from her, from everyone for that matter. Minako had restrained from sharing so many things herself, so it only made sense that Rei was the same.

She hated this feeling. Uncertainty and anticipation. She couldn't trust herself to stay closed if Rei asked her another question like the one she had last night.

"Oh, to hell with it all," she muttered to herself.

"To hell with what?"

"Oh, um...just this song I'm working on. Cant get the lyrics right," she lied. Minako wondered if Rei was shared her anxiety. Probably not. She was too sensible for that.

Rei placed a plate of steamy eggs and toast in front of her. Perfectly cooked and perfectly shaped. Makoto would have been proud.

"Thanks. Looks delicious."

They ate together as a heavy silence descended upon them. So maybe Rei wasn't going to say anything after all. Thank goodness, Minako thought. Rei toyed around with the last few pieces of crust left on her plate. She kept glancing up at her and then averting her gaze before Minako could catch her. Was she playing games? That wasn't like Rei at all. There was really only one alternative: she wanted to say something. Whether it was criticism or another emotional insight, she wasn't sure. Did Rei find her eating habits unappealing? Was she about to confess a juicy secret that would change their relationship forever? She had no idea. Maybe it was nothing at all. Minako was loosing her patience.

"Look," she blurted, "what ever it is you want to say just say it already. You're driving me insane," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Rei dropped her fork to the plate and glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You've been staring at me the whole time. It's irritating."

"I have not," replied Rei, turning to the defensive.

Floodgates open, The Senshi of Love began to verbalize all her concerns.

"I don't get you, Rei," she sighed. "You were a different person last night. And who are you now? You cant expect me to understand you when you keep changing all the time."

"That's ridiculous, Minako. We've only been sitting here for half an hour. Maybe I'm just not feeling talkative, alright?"

"But that's just the point. There's something you want to say, I can tell. So why don't you just talk to me like you did before! I'm so sick of all this tension between us. I can't stand it any longer!"

Rei lowered her voice to a near hiss. "You are being so hypocritical right now. Up until last night you never talked to me about anything, ever. You just expected me to obey every word without question. Honesty goes both ways, Minako."

"That's not true. I told you I was dying. You were the only one. I chose you!" she cried. Years of restrained tears fell from her eyes and onto the table. All over some stupid argument that _she_ had started. She was ashamed, angry, and Rei did nothing to comfort her. She simply stared from across the table and watched her grief.

As Minako's desperate sobs began to subside, Rei finally uttered a response.

"Minako, I...I'm sorry," she offered with a hesitation that was unusual to her.

"Oh don't be," Minako retorted. "You're usually to busy feeling sorry for yourself, anyways."

Though she was staring at the table, she heard Rei's sharp intake of breath. Minako instantly regretted her cutting remark as Rei abruptly stood and began to clear the table.

"Gee, Rei," she imitated as she picked up Minako's plate, "thanks for making me breakfast, and lending me your home, and your bed..."

Minako felt a threatening lump grow in her throat. This was all her fault. Stupid, she scolded herself. Stupid insensitive idiot.

Rei stood motionless in the kitchen holding Minako's dirty plate. Why couldn't things between them just be easy for once? Couldn't they even share a simple meal? She so desperately wanted Minako to know her. Though tactless, she was right. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, everything. Just let go, she told herself. Just be you.

Rei felt a nervous hand slowly slide up her back and rest on her shoulder.

"Rei," she whispered.

Her hands shook as she set the plate down on the counter and turned to face her. Their eyes locked in an unsettlingly honest glance, their first truly shared. And the space between them boiled and evaporated into thin air. The atmosphere vanished and the remaining vacuum pulled them endlessly closer.

They were both terrified and trembled as they drew nearer, each waiting for the other to pull away. But neither did. In a moment, an eternity, they were less than an inch apart, their hearts beating so fast they might have caused an earthquake. Each desperately sought for an escape, another biting comment, anything to free themselves from the only logical conclusion looming only seconds away. But their gravity was too strong to overcome, and the Senshi's of Love and Fire fell headfirst into each other, into everything they had tried so hard to extinguish since their first, heated meeting in a house of God.

And it happened.

The kiss was shy. Their lips held one another for no more than a few seconds. All things unsaid expressed in the faintest touch.

Their lips let go and they touched their foreheads together.

"Minako," Rei answered as she placed her hands on her sides and pulled her in. Her own shaky legs could hardly support themselves much longer.

"I don't care what you say Rei. I just want to understand you. I want you to understand me."

"But I don't," she admitted. "I cant unless you help me."

"I will, Rei," she promised. "I will."

And she pulled away. Out of fear, out of confusion. An overload of her still recovering senses. She hurriedly walked back to the bedroom to change, leaving Rei breathless in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! I'm not sure if this should stay as a oneshot or if I should ccontinue. Let me know what you think. )  



	2. Chapter 2

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission.

* * *

**Things Unsaid** - Chapter Two 

They had barely spoken since the "incident" in the kitchen. Both still struggling with the after effects, they swept the leaves away silently. Dressed in one of Rei's own miko outfits, the sensationally popular idol, Aino Minako, blended in all too naturally with her surroundings. The musical side of her brain kept her broom sweeping in time with Rei's. She swept in four-four time, then in three-four. And just for the hell of it, she swept in five-four.

"What on Earth are you doing, Minako?" Rei questioned from across the courtyard.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"You're sweeping...weirdly," she said with a raised eyebrow and a giggle.

"Oh. I was just thinking of a new song I guess. Picking out the right rhythm."

"What's it about?" Rei asked as she continued sweeping.

"I don't know yet."

"How can you not know? You're the one writing it."

"Well, usually the music comes to me first and the lyrics later. I know exactly what it's supposed to sound like, but I'm not sure yet what its supposed to say."

"I see."

"Thinking of fitting lyrics really is the hardest part. I can spend and hour debating in my mind over a single word. I get quite frustrated sometimes."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so. All your songs seem so...well, simple I guess."

"That's because they are. Most of the stuff I write never makes it beyond the page. My manager only likes me to do the happy fun songs I write. Something about a target audience or whatever. My best work is really quite different than the stuff everyone hears."

"That's stupid, Minako. You should be able to sing whatever the hell you want."

"Maybe. But I don't think my audience really wants to hear about all my problems, of which there are many, and most of them over emphasized."

Rei stopped sweeping and faced her, one arm firmly planted on her hip.

"I think you're wrong. People come to see _you_ Minako. It's you they love. If you wanted, you could probably get up on stage and sing a song entitled '16 Variations on The Hokey Pokey' and they'd still love you," she stated and resumed her work.

Minako snorted with laughter.

"Thanks, Rei," she spoke quietly to the ground, still sweeping away.

"Can I read some of your stuff, the good stuff I mean?"

"I guess so. But lyrics are never as good on their own without the music."

"Maybe you could sing them for me then."

"I dunno..." Minako said shyly and quickened the pace of her broom. "I'll sing one for you if I can read one of your poems."

Rei scowled. "I don't write poetry."

"I don't believe that," Minako challenged. "Someone as poetic as you _must_ write a few things down every now and then."

Rei stopped her sweeping and turned her glare directly to Minako's face.

"Fine."

Minako was right, as usual. Rei did write poetry...sometimes. Though she was uncomfortable sharing anything that was hidden away in her little blue notebook. She would have to write a new poem, something appropriate. She immediately began scouring her brain for ideas, for something Minako would enjoy. Cherry blossoms? No, to predictable. First dates? Eww, hardly her style. Perhaps something funny. Rei could be funny if she really, _really_ tried. Maybe.

Ok. She would write a funny poem and Minako would sing for her. Somehow it seemed that Minako got the short end of the deal, though. Not that Rei minded. Mina did force her against her will to sing in front of a crowd once. If anything, she owed her.

Minako was nervous, though excited about the prospect of sharing one of her more personal songs with Rei. It would help fulfill the promise she had made earlier.

Whoa, don't think about that, she told herself.

She was thrilled to hear what Rei had written. She predicted something dark, something vibrant and convicting. Just like the Fire Senshi herself. Now all she had to do was a pick a song. Tough one.

* * *

Rei chewed at the end of her pencil in thought. Minako was in the next room changing out of her borrowed miko outfit. She would be back any second, expecting a poem. Rei had to think of one _fast_. 

Something funny. She craved to make Minako laugh.

She scribbled a few words down, erased them, and scribbled some more. The eraser was wet from her mouth and smudged the rejected words all over the paper. "Gah!" she cried in desperation. Something funny!

An apple with a worm in it. Both funny _and_ cute. Perfect. She wrote as fast as her fingers would allow, as fast as her mind could create. The words flowed freely from her imagination to the page, conducted through an old green pencil scarred with bite marks. Charged by the electricity of creation, she slammed the pencil down in triumph as Minako leisurely entered the room. Quickly reading over it, Rei suddenly realized it was nothing like what she had intended. She had started out with humorous potential, but somewhere along the way the poem had turned into another predictably morose one. Damn her sour soul, sneaking angst into what was an otherwise adorable piece of writing.

Minako sat down next to her and glanced at the piece of paper in Rei's hands.

"Oh!" she squealed with glee. "Is that the poem? Let me see it!"

She snatched the page from Rei's hands before she could react. Her heartbeat intensified as she watched Minako's eyes flicker across the page.

_An apple for the little child.  
"Eat," his father said.  
But biting into ripened flesh,  
he ate a worm instead._

_"This apple is bad!" the boy exclaimed.  
His father didn't care.  
Silly boy for trusting so.  
Rotten belly, rotten share._

"Wow," Minako said, her response barely a breath. "That's...deep..."

"No its not," Rei said authoritatively as she snatched the paper back.

"Really, Rei. I think its great."

"Whatever. You owe me a song."

"Alright, then." Minako stood and walked as slowly as possible to the center of the room. She shook out her hands as she did before every major performance and swallowed a deep, cooling breath.

"Okay. This is one I wrote about a year ago. Its called 'In His Palm'. Sort of poem-like, but it sounds much more musical with a piano. At least it does in my head."

"In his palm," she began. "I see...wait. Let me start over."

She crossed her arms and dropped her head. She looked terrified, Rei thought. Maybe she should tell her to stop.

"In his palm, I see..."

And she trailed off again, her voice shaky and uncertain. She bore almost no resemblance to the Aino Minako so boldly plastered to billboards and bus stops everywhere.

"You know what," she said in a rather flustered tone. "I'll just write it down. It sounds better as a poem anyways."

Rei was privately thankful Minako had chosen that option. It was just as awkward for her to watch her friend so pitifully embarrassed.

She grabbed Rei's poem and flipped the paper over. A look of disgust washed over her features as she picked up the pencil.

"Eww. You chew pencils?"

"No. Well...sometimes. Don't look at me like that. You have plenty of stupid habits too," she argued.

Unconvinced, Minako turned her focus to the page and thoughtfully, delicately crafted each individual letter.

"No peeking," she scolded as Rei peered over her shoulder.

After a few moments, she surrendered the page.

"Be honest. But no laughing."

_In his palm  
I see a flower  
A withered life  
A passing hour_

_I see my face  
my disbelief  
I feel my love  
I feel my grief_

_The deeds I've done  
and what I could  
A bright blue sky  
and where I stood_

_At the mercy of fingers  
which might crush the dawn  
mighty is he  
who holds my life in his palm_

Rei gently set the paper down and set her gaze deep in Minako's eyes, reaching. To Minako, it looked as though she was about to cry.

"That bad, huh?" she offered in apology.

"Oh, Minako," Rei whimpered, lunging towards her and capturing the Goddess of Love in her arms.

Startled by the gesture, but quickly calmed by her friend's warm presence, Minako felt herself turn to jelly and lean further into the unexpected embrace. Liquefied, the full weight of her upper body pressed into Rei's shoulders. The only tension remained in her fingers as they clawed hungrily at the miko's back.

"I love it," she whispered hotly in her ear. Rei moved her head to rest at the base of her neck, firmly pressing her lips to Minako's shoulder. She held them there, an unnoticed but achingly compassionate gesture of understanding.

Rei knew it was only temporary. In a few seconds they would pull away, left with nothing but the cold air around them and the memory of an awkward embrace and an infinitely more awkward kiss. But in that moment, Minako was hers. She didn't belong to the media or cancer or memories of a life long ago. The Goddess of Love was hers. The delicate fingertips digging into her back told her so.

But Minako didn't pull away. She stayed there, and stayed there. Rei savored every second as one savors the last moments of a dying day. Regrettably, tragically, her back began to ache, and she was forced to initiate the separation herself. They pulled away from one another as polar magnets strenuously plied apart. Minako stared sheepishly at the floor and picked at her fingernails.

Rei shrugged and gathered a refreshing breath.

"So. Shall I make us some dinner?"

"Can I help?"

"Of course. But...you do know how to cook, don't you? I mean, don't you usually hire people to cook for you?"

"I can cook," she claimed with a scowl and a little more than a flicker of anger.

"Okay then. Lets head to the kitchen and see if you can put your money where your mouth is. You better be telling the truth. I'm not keen on eating charred poultry remains."

"The only thing you'll be eating is your words, Hino Rei."

Falling back into their familiar rhythm, the two girls laughed, releasing whatever tension remained.

* * *

A/N: Shorter, but I figured you'd all want an update sooner rather than later. Thank you muchly for all the fabulous reviews! I look forward to writing more. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been desparate to write all week, but was busy with a surprise camping trip and university orientation. I also had a medical procedure this morning that left me sedated most of the day. It also left me kind of depressed, which makes for great angst, so be prepared for a HOT chapter. (giggle)

* * *

**Things Unsaid** - Chapter 3

Minako sat gloomily, a morose expression on her face as she poked at the blackened, crusty food on her plate. Ok, so maybe she couldn't cook. She looked up as Rei began coughing, choking on what looked like a lump of coal.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, patting her chest.

"You don't have to eat it, you know," Minako reminded her with a scowl.

Rei knew that, but she ate it anyway. Although part of her was amused that Minako had failed so miserably, she mostly felt guilty. She had only wanted to help. Rei could have asked her to chop the carrots or rinse the pans, but she had somehow managed to turn it into a competition. Rei knew all to well that Minako would not turn down an opportunity to compete. And now she looked absolutely miserably morbid. Poor girl. Rei had only herself to blame. Despite her usually good intentions, Minako had ended up a lump of gloom. Lord knows that girl didn't need any more reasons to be depressed. Rei had to try and make it better.

"Why don't we eat ice cream instead," she said with a grin.

"That's not very healthy."

"Who cares. We're both young and healthy. What can one bowl hurt?"

"Ok, then."

Minako wasn't quite in the mood for ice cream, but was in no position to turn down Rei's humble peace offering.

"What flavors do you have?"

Rei opened the freezer and pushed the contents around. "There's strawberry and mint chocolate chip."

"No vanilla?"

"Nope. Strawberry or mint. Take your pick."

"How bout both."

Rei giggled. "Good choice."

Rei scooped two identical lumps of strawberry and mint into each bowl and brought them over to the table. They ate silently as the embarrassment and guilt surrounding the burnt chicken dissipated. Rei neatly scooped small pieces out of the ice cream in her bowl and daintily swallowed them, alternating between the two flavors. Minako instead used her spoon to smash the ice cream down and swirl it all around the bowl. Noticing this, Rei couldn't help but laugh.

"It tastes better this way," Minako said while sucking on the spoon.

She expected to receive a little more grief from Rei over the manner of her eating, and was surprised at her rather pleasant reaction. It was one of the few childish habits she allowed herself to maintain. The pink and green in her bowl slowly blended into the same shade of ambiguity. A smile crept across her lips as she shaped the gooey mass into mountains and craters and all sorts of curly-cues. The realization of her blatant inadequacies as a chef vanished from her mind. All that remained was a bowl full of sugar and a giggling Rei.

"This is actually really good, Minako," Rei said with a calm grin.

Minako chuckled. "Who would have thought the Senshi of Fire would be so into ice cream?"

"But I'm not really the Senshi of Fire anymore, you know."

"Do you like hot sauce, salsa, curry?"

"I like curry. The others, not so much."

"Do you wish we could still transform?"

"Sometimes."

As usual, their conversation had taken a turn for the worse. Neither was sure who had turned it in that direction, but they had obviously entered into the realm of another awkward silence. Minako continued spattering her ice cream as Rei scraped up the last few lumps.

"I want it back," Minako whispered to her bowl.

"Want what back?"

"My letter."

By some force out of their control, their eyes were drawn to one another.

"Why?"

"Its just...its the last piece of evidence and I don't want...," Minako struggled for her words. "It shouldn't exist."

She left her jaw hanging open as though she were too tired to shut it.

"Well, you know where it is."

The two former Senshi stood up from the table and made their way together to Rei's bedroom. They kneeled before the desk as Rei slowly opened her bottom drawer. Like a coffin, inside it lay a single, heavy book, slightly dusty and completely isolated. She respectfully lifted it out and held it on her lap. A small cloud of dust arose as she flipped through the pages. Minako noticed several foreign pieces of paper, envelopes, and photographs tucked neatly away throughout the book. Obviously her letter wasn't the only secret Rei kept locked away in her dictionary. She finally landed upon a page about two thirds through where a brightly colored piece of stationary lay. Minako gently lifted it out and held it preciously in her dainty hands. She ran her fingers over the warped little stains of tear droplets. Rei met her eyes in a knowing gaze before quickly turning away.

"Lets burn it," Minako said with an iron confidence.

Rei snapped her head back to her with an appalled shock buried in her eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Its evidence. I want to get rid of it."

"Well I don't." Rei felt as thought there was no breath left inside of her. She angrily snatched the paper away.

"Give it back!" Minako cried.

"No. You gave it to me. You don't have the right to take it back!"

"It's my letter! I have every right!"

And she lunged at her, grasping at her own death, the only proof she had ever left the world.

Rei refused to let go. She clutched the paper close and turned her back to her attacker. She let an angry cry of disbelief and defiance escape her lips and tried to jerk away. Minako shook her by the shoulders, pulled her by the hair.

"Give it back! Its mine!" The words clumsily choked their way out of Minako's throat.

Rei held the note in question tightly to her chest as Minako fiercely attempted to regain it. Seething, they tumbled in circles on the floor, neither sure what exactly they were fighting for. Fueled by the anger and desperation of their primal struggle, both began to cry. Their hot and unwelcome tears burned down their cheeks and stained the letter anew.

"Get off...get off..." Rei whimpered to the floor. She abandoned the struggle and lay motionless, tears seeping into the carpet as the letter remained clutched against her chest.

Feeling Rei soften underneath her, Minako pounded against her back in a dying effort of frustration, bitter, burning tears melting their way down her face. Then allowing herself to fall still as well, she collapsed on top of Rei's back and wriggled her arms around underneath her waist, letting her tears fall onto her shoulder.

They lay together, the heated pressure between them slowly calming their sobs.

"I'm sorry," Rei whispered. "I'm sorry." For what she didn't know.

Minako wanted to return the apology, but couldn't form a single word as the tremblings from deep in her chest shook her body. Instead she responded by tightening her grip and pressing herself harder against Rei. The most connected they had ever been, both girls privately reveled in the feeling of the other. So close and so real. So warm. It had been so long since either of them had such complete human contact. Too far beyond humiliation to be afraid, Minako allowed herself the comfort of the smell of Rei's hair and the softness of her skin. The way she felt underneath her, the curve of her ear and the way she rose and fell with each breath. The way...

Minako quickly jerked herself away and sat up, her legs sprawled out in front of her, the guilt in her heart burning almost as much as the tears on her cheek. Rei slowly rolled over and sat up as well. Meeting her eyes, she sent an electrifying gaze of despair and defeat that bore straight through Minako's heart. Her grip loosened around the wrinkled page. In an agonizingly slow movement, she extended her arm and offered it back to Minako.

Ashamed, she accepted it.

"I'll get a fire started," Rei spoke hoarsely, her voice weakened by an unfamiliar grief. She rubbed her sleeve under her eyes an stood up.

As Rei walked away, Minako tucked her legs underneath her and resisted the urge to rip the paper in half.

* * *

They stood apart, a raging fire between them. The golden hot flames licked at the ceiling and devoured the air. Rei continued to throw wood at the base of the conflagration. A log for her mother, a log for her father. A log for the end of the world and the shriveled soul within her. Watching each other through the living inferno, their eyes aligned with one another and reflected the heat between them, faces illuminated by the kiss of the glowing firelight. Minako tentatively fingered the thin piece of paper, holding it high. Her fingers stung as she moved them closer and closer. And she let go, the flames viciously tearing it to shreds.

Rei instantly felt a sharp pang of regret in the pit of her stomach as Minako released her death. The last relic of a timeline that no longer existed. A self that no longer existed. Never before had she hated the fire so, its malicious cackling echoing through her ears and rattling her soul. The flames grew higher and began to threaten the safety of the building. Rei ran outside and grabbed the garden hose, twisting the knob as far as it would go. She blasted the inferno at its heart, her knuckles whitening as they tightly gripped the hose.

The room darkened as the fire finally died. Rei stopped the water and threw the hose back outside.

"Minako?" she called.

Unflinching, Minako stood with her gaze fixed on nothing as though the burning heat still lived.

"Minako," Rei called, her voice louder.

She stood as a stone statue that guarded the tombs of kings. Rei walked over and hesitantly placed her hands on her shoulders, giving her a light shake.

"Minako, snap out of it."

Her eyes turned their focus from the nothingness to Rei who stood before her. Their heights perfectly matched, she lifted her hands and traced Rei's delicate jaw line. The heat that had vanished when the fire died returned to her body. Her fingertips wandered across Rei's face as if to affirm that she was truly there.

Rei's heart beat desperately against her ribcage, demanding for release. She stood in an all too familiar position, a memory less than a day old rapidly resurfacing, replaying.

"Minako...wait."

But before she could form a full protest, her lips were smothered by those of another, snubbed as she had so violently destroyed the flames.

With more heat than any fire that had singed and burned her skin, Minako hungrily pressed herself against her, asking, begging, aching for a response.

As if of their own volition, Rei felt her lips reciprocating. Hot and wet. Fire and love. So intense that even she, the former Senshi of Fire, may have been burned.

She teetered on the edge. A few more seconds and she might have finally lost herself. Like a shattering splash of ice, her mind warned her of the steep fall and the cavernous emotions at her toes. Rei pulled herself back, pushing Minako away.

An endless tragedy played out before her on Minako's face. "Why," she pleaded.

"Because," she lied. "Because...I'm not like that."

"Neither am I."

Both quivering, both swollen with shame and guilt and a word they dared not speak. Rei turned her back and left, seeking refuge under the blanket of the stars.

Venus and Mars. So close, but forever separated by the world.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was hot! Tee Hee. Thanks again for the reviews. Some of you are so helpful. Its important for a writer to know what they're doing right. Cant wait to wite more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission

**Things Unsaid** - Chapter 4

Rei knew she was hiding. She almost laughed at the irony that she was so out in the open, covered only by the stars and the tree above her. It must have been at least an hour. An hour since the fight with Minako, since the burning, since the second kiss...

She inwardly marveled at how quickly everything had collided and smashed into pieces. Minako never wasted any time did she? Less than a day and a half and things had already come to this.

This? What was this?

_100, 99, 98, 97..._

Rei could still feel her. The spicy wet assault on her lips. For a moment she had allowed herself to breathe, to inhale the essence of another. But the safety lock that guarded her heart for a decade had faithfully triggered itself and clamped its iron gates firmly around her heart. Now she sat slumped against a tree in the courtyard counting backwards and forwards from a hundred, naming the constellations in the sky and reciting their histories. Rei had to keep herself calm. Even the slightest crack in her armor might have lead to a full implosion. Silly Minako. If anyone could understand the necessity of isolation, it should have been her. She decided on preferring that they stay rivals. Rei could fend against fists, blunt and clumsy and falling dead upon her steel plating. But the piercing thrust of intimacy, against that she was defenseless. Once it cut through her shell and buried itself in her heart, she would be open to the world.

And that could never happen.

Never.

_72, 71, 70, 69..._

Still, she had no desire to hurt Minako. She almost pitied her comrade for falling victim to the infectious sensations she had tried so long to block out. Rei had never witnessed such desperation as she had in Minako's embrace. The way she pressed every inch of their bodies together and slid her hands possessively around her back.

_56, 55, 54, 53..._

The way she inhaled and exhaled through her nose as her mouth was busy tasting every corner of her own.

_52, 51, 50, Fifty, FIFTY..._

"Fifty!" she cried to the sky and let her head fall into her hands.

Rei rubbed her lips against her palms, attempting to scrub all lingering sensation away. Try as she might, Minako just couldn't be erased.

It was dangerous, it was wrong.

_Fifty one, fifty two._

But it felt good. So good.

_Fifty two, fifty one._

It was her own damn fault for leading Minako on. For opening herself just the tiniest bit and pretending she could be honest. Rei knew agony, and bringing it upon her friend was quite possibly the last thing she could ever want. What to say? What to do? Minako, I'm sorry. Minako, lets just forget this. Rei supposed it was entirely possible. Minako could leave in the morning and they would never have to speak of this again. Both of them had become excellent pretenders over the years. What's one more thing to hide?

_Fifty two._

But Rei had to ask herself honestly, was that truly the best idea? Minako didn't seem the type to handle rejection so well. Perhaps they could start over. Be friends. No, that had never worked.

Rei growled in frustration and wrung her hands until they were bright pink. Hiding wasn't her style. Confrontation was the only logical approach to the situation. She would look Minako straight in the eye and say what she had to say.

But what was that, exactly?

Lost in the haze of confusion, Rei squeezed her hands tighter. A burning sensation made its way from her stomach to her throat and up into her eyes where angry little tears struggled for freedom from behind her eyelids. Rei almost never cried. She cried when her mother died and when Minako died and for the rejection of her father. Until this weekend, that was pretty much it. The past two days were quickly becoming a blur of tears and confessions, smeared across a backdrop of uncertainty.

How could she have been so cold? Minako, sweet Minako had offered herself up, bare and honest more alive than Rei could ever remember feeling. Tender and afraid but with more bravery than Rei had needed in her most dire moment.

She was hiding. Rei knew it. She was a coward.

_Fifty one, fifty…._

"Minako," she wailed, "Minako." Finally allowing herself to shake, the tears fell freely and pooled in her palms.

"Forty nine," she whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rejected. Cold and hard, Rei was a liar. Sitting motionless on the floor beside the defeated fire, Minako focused all her strength into keeping the tears at bay.

That morning had been so glorious. With a renewed sensitivity she hadn't felt in ages, Minako had plucked up the courage to actually kiss Rei. What exactly made her do it she still hadn't quite figured out. More importantly, Rei had accepted it. Like a glimmering beacon of defiance, that kiss stood atop the mountain of their historically disastrous relationship. After one night of confessions and one morning of silent honesty, Minako had, if only for a second, believed that this actually might work.

Intimacy.

Intimacy was not for her.

She had pushed it too far too soon. Possessed by an overheated heart, she had crashed herself into Rei, this time with nothing more complex than simple, earthly desire. Rei had teased her, given her a taste, and then pushed her even farther away than before with such a force that could have broken bones.

She was a tease and a liar. Caught of guard perhaps, but still a liar.

I'm not like that, she said. Whether with those words or the kiss, Rei had lied to her.

She supposed it was fair. Minako had lied about more things than she could count. This was what she got for trying to be real again. It would be easier, she reasoned, to just go back to the way things were. Only now she didn't have the convenience of a fatal illness to hide behind.

Minako shuddered at her own thoughts. She didn't actually wish she were still sick did she? For all she knew the tumor was still there. There had been no more fainting or spells of dizziness, but neither any concrete proof that she was actually healed. Minako had just assumed that being resurrected meant a second chance at life.

She traced her fingers over the unusually smooth patch of skin on her arm that had once been pocketed by the tiny pinprick scabs of the IV. She was always careful to keep that part of her body hidden during photo shoots. Not that anyone would have noticed. Oddly, Minako found herself missing the constant, calming drip. When life was as simple as survival. She traced her fingertips along the vein with a certain twisted fondness she couldn't quite decipher. Letting a part of yourself go was hard, malignant or not.

Minako stood up and wandered over to the bathroom. She sat on the counter and twisted the handle of the sink, allowing a single drop to fall and splatter itself against the porcelain. Until recently her life had been so conveniently formulaic. Protect the Princess. Without the guise of a single minded mission, Minako had found herself clueless as to what to do next.

Did she really want Rei, or was she only after her for the sake of progression?

She sighed as another droplet plummeted to the bottom of the sink. Silly girl, she scolded herself.

Still robotic as ever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei awoke to a bright sun glaring down on her and a rough tree digging into her back. She rubbed a few sore spots and laughed to herself. She had never fallen asleep outside before. Her escapism had officially risen to a new level. Pulling a leaf out of her hair, she sighed and gazed at the greenery above her. With the air as still as the breath in her chest, the small leaves remained motionless. The sun was high. It couldn't have been too early. Rei supposed Minako was inside, probably still sleeping. She always was a late sleeper.

She prepared herself for the planned confrontation. Trying in vain to calm the rapidly quickening pulse in her chest, she attempted to sort out exactly what she would say. But before she could craft barely a full sentence, she heard the door to the temple slide closed.

Minako stood bag in hand in front of the door, her eyes focused sternly ahead. She walked briskly across the courtyard and past Rei, not even sending her so much as a glance. She stopped at the front gate, dropping her bag onto the ground and crossing her arms firmly across her chest as she leaned against the wall.

Still groggy from sleep, and still sore from being pressed up against a tree for so long, Rei rubbed here eyes as she stood up and wandered over to Minako.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Without looking at her, Minako responded curtly. "I'm Leaving. My limousine should be here any minute."

"Oh," Rei spoke to the ground. It seemed she had not yet regained the ability of conversation. "You're leaving without Artemis?"

"He'll find me."

"You don't have to leave, Minako."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'm choosing to leave."

"That's not what I meant," she said in an apologetic tone.

Rei squinted her eyes at the brightness of the sun peering through the trees.

"Just please stay a little longer," she whispered, "there's stuff I want to talk about."

"Well you still have a few minutes. What is it you want to say?"

Minako turned her head and sent Rei a hard and uninviting stare.

"Well," Rei began, her voice quivering. "You see..."

She honestly had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth.

"About what happened. I...uh...I'm sorry and I didn't want to make you upset. It's just confusing and I'm really bad at this stuff."

Minako's stare remained unaffected while Rei grimaced and slightly squirmed under her intense gaze.

"It that all?"

"Yes. Well, no. Not really. Can you just come inside? I'll cook us something."

"Honestly, Rei. I'm an immensely busy person. I've already wasted two days here. There are six more songs I need to record before the launch."

A sleek, black limousine stealthily pulled up before them, the engine so quiet Rei hadn't even heard it coming. As Minako approached the car, the young driver speedily got out and hurried over to open her door.

"I can do it myself," she huffed, opening the car door with more strength than necessary.

"Minako, wait!"

"If you'd like to continue this, please contact my manager and set up an appointment."

And with that she slammed the door closed. The driver returned to the front and gracefully pulled away, Rei shrinking in the rearview mirror.

"Where are you headed, miss?"

"Back to the apartment."

She clutched her bag tightly to her chest and allowed herself to silently weep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Super sorry for the late update. I had finals, and then I got sick. Yes, I'm aware that this chapter kind of sucked, but please feel free to point out why if you are so inclined. I promise the next will be better, and more intense. Oh and I couldnt add any lines for some reason. It pissed me off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission.

* * *

**Things Unsaid** - Chapter 5

Life had become conveniently busy. All the songs had been recorded and the launch of Minako's latest album was imminent. Lately she had been caught up in a whirlwind of interviews, press conferences, and special concerts. All parts of a concerted effort to ensure a successful launch, and to ensure the most money possible. Minako had not really considered this aspect of her career in her days as a Senshi. She had been terminally ill, bound by the greatest duty one could ever posses. Her life had not been her own. Though now as she stared at her bank statement, it began to sink in for the first time.

Minako was filthy rich.

There wasn't much she couldn't buy. A palace? Sure. How about seven? Something about this kind of freedom irked her. Perhaps it was the lack of boundary that made her feel...insecure. Minako dropped the paper into the trash with distaste.

The past month of her life had been a sleepless, seamless existence. Each day began before the last had ended and everything began to blur. She had time for no one but her adoring public.

_Excuse._

Her lunch breaks were really too short.

_Excuse._

She'd rather not waste the minutes on her cell phone.

_Well, now that was just pathetic._

There was always an excuse not to contact Rei, but try as she might, Minako could not stop her mind from circling back to that weekend one month ago.

The whole affair had been a disaster. It pained her to admit, but Minako believed she had finally identified her greatest flaw. When it came to personal relationships, she had the tact and delicacy of a freight train. This revelation made her scowl. Sitting and stewing in her own sourness had become a favorite past time. Self analysis was a new and troublesome territory.

Whatever grace she had in her past life must have been a learned quality.

She should have seen it coming from a mile away. Throughout her life as a Senshi, Minako had allowed herself one single indulgence: the very small and very private fantasy she had constructed around a certain fiery Senshi. After the defeat of Metaria, it had grown steadily from a daydream into her most singular, possessive thought.

As she had come to learn, that passionate, almost wild determination she felt walking up those steps of Rei's shrine had been the biggest warning sign of all. Though it wasn't clear to her at the time, she had fully intended to lay herself bare that night. And so she did. And so Rei panicked. Minako made a promise to better control herself next time she felt such a wave of conviction. It could only lead to trouble.

This, perhaps, was her one valid excuse.

Her heavy handed attempts at basic human peer bonding had thus far been unsuccessful.

She had not forgotten the sting of rejection. No, that was still quite fresh. But as the days passed, Minako felt more and more as though she herself was to blame. And try as she might, Minako could not shoo her fantasy away. So she would wait.

For Rei.

For Rei to call her and want her and forgive everything past and future.

Hope.

Yet another addition to her long list of uncertain sensations.

At this moment she finally had a chance to rest from her hectic schedule. Today was miraculously free, and she had so far spent it on her sofa trying to keep her thoughts as still and quiet as possible.

Artemis was at her side, purring contentedly as she scratched behind his ears. It was the smell that came to her first. Shampoo and soap and clean linen. _Rei._ Then her lips remembered. Soft and slick and so very warm. Kissing Rei had been like crawling into a cool, freshly made bed and dancing through fire all at once. It was a memory that kept her warm and fell over her like a comforting blanket. But all too soon, reality washed over and she cringed in humiliation.

As Minako's mind strayed, her ministrations paused.

"Minako?" Artemis questioned, clearly not ready for the scratching to end.

"Oh, sorry," she said, resuming. "I was just...thinking."

"About Rei?"

She huffed, bothered that he had guessed so easily.

"Do you miss her?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, all right," he offered apologetically. Minako had been so closed of late, and he was growing weary of her refusal to discuss it. Not that he didn't already have an idea, but it was distressing that Minako would no longer talk to him the way she used to. Although, he had been here before, and would very likely be here again.

"Artemis," she whispered. "Will you always be with me?"

"Minako..." he spoke hesitantly, as though she should have already known the answer. "Of course I will. You are Sailor Venus."

"But I'm not anymore. I cant transform."

"Then you are Aino Minako, and I will always be with Aino Minako."

* * *

_"If you'd like to continue this, please contact my manager and set up an appointment."_

A challenge, as always. So Rei decided to do exactly that. As soon as Minako left, Rei had marched right back inside, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed the number of Minako's manager. He seemed bewildered by her call until she identified herself as Mars Reiko, then scheduled an appointment for four weeks from now.

It was a good thing she did this, otherwise she might have avoided Minako forever. The more she thought about the situation, the more it terrified her. Minako really liked her in _that_ way? Did Rei like her back? It was almost too stressful to think about. It made her stomach churn and her brow scrunch. She had thought many times about canceling the appointment, but it was already written on her calendar in pen.

_Minako 3:15 _

It seemed so innocent, written concisely in black ink. Every day she saw it, and she felt the day impending.

She needed to rehearse what to say, what to do. But before that she needed to figure out what she felt. As far as she knew, Rei had not considered Minako in those terms. But...it had been...sweet. Very sweet. And electrifying. And wonderful. And...dangerous.

Rei was confused more now that perhaps she had ever been. Though she knew it hadn't felt wrong, which was a comforting indicator.

Would it really be so bad? Would it really be so scary to just take her by the hand and follow whatever path they were on together? In spite of all her confusion, Rei clearly knew she wanted to remain at Minako's side in whatever capacity she may. It had nearly become a compulsion. So she was going to do it. She was going to take a step closer and lean in as far as she needed to figure out where it was they were heading.

Rei had faced Youma, Metaria....Rei had faced death. Surely she could face Minako.

So as the day approached, Rei steeled herself for the task ahead. All the time she wondered if Minako knew about the appointment, or if she might cancel it.

* * *

It was 2:45 in the afternoon, but for Minako it could have been 2:00 in the morning and it wouldn't have made a difference. In the months before a launch, AM and PM lost all meaning. She lounged sluggishly on the sofa in her Tokyo high rise apartment, Artemis asleep in the corner. As her eyed slowly drifted shut, the harsh ringtone of her cell phone snapped her back to the present. For a moment, she considered ignoring it, but that was hardly appropriate for an idol with her responsibilities.

"Heeeey, Minako-chan!"

Ah, her manager.

"Just to remind you, be at the studio for your interview at 8:45 tomorrow morning."

Yet another talk-show interview. Though she could no longer keep track of which one it was.

"Oh, and you have a meeting with Mars Reiko today at 3:15."

"What? Who?!"

"Mars Reiko. You know, that super cute up-and-comer you did a variety show with last year."

"No, I know who she is. It's just, you never told me she made an appointment."

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Minako fumed and squeezed her phone until her knuckles turned white. She had a few choice words for Mr. Manager, but kept them behind her tongue.

"Fine then." And with that she snapped her phone shut and threw it on the table.

Rei was coming.

In half an hour.

Minako panicked, and paced. She wrung her hands and told herself to stop overreacting. It wasn't as though Rei was coming all this way to be mad at her. That would make no sense. She paced about the room for nearly ten minutes then sat in the chair that faced the door. She nibbled at her fingernails, ruining a very expensive manicure.

Waiting. She hated this.

There was suddenly a sharp knock on her door. Minako sat and stared in anguish, as though not aware her action was required. The knock paused, then became louder.

"Yes! I'm coming!" she shouted, then jumped from her chair and carefully stepped toward the door. Her stomach gave a lurch and she felt as though she might throw up.

She yanked open the door hard and fast and a small wind brushed at her hair.

And there she stood. There was the faintest hint of a scowl, but not the angry kind.

"Hi Rei."

"Hi."

They stood in the doorway for a few moments, Minako's hand still on the door handle. Rei drew a quick breath through her nose, chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh!" Minako gasped with a small jump. "Of course. Come in."

She backed away and closed the door behind her after Rei had entered.

"I see you contacted my manager."

"Yes. I have you booked for the next two hours. Put on your hat. We're going for a walk."

Minako obliged. She put on her hat, her glasses, and even her scarf.

Out the door, down the hallway, push the button. All in silence.

They descended in the elevator. It was slow and the music made them feel out of context. When they had reached the front door, Rei held it open for Minako. And once outside, Rei grabbed her hand. She did this to try and put Minako at ease, but her own heart was racing. It felt as though her blood had thickened where their skin came into contact. She was determined not to be embarrassed. None of the people on the street knew her, so she was going to hold Minako's hand and hold it tight.

Minako, meanwhile, felt bewildered and thrilled, but strangely....comfortable. Rei was holding her hand and it didn't make her tense. Minako had been so afraid that Rei would become disgusted and frightened by her. But here her fingers were wrapped around her own. Minako could no longer hold it in and had to let herself smile.

As if sensing the air of pleasantness, Rei released a nervous sigh then turned to meet Minako's smile with her own.

"It's a nice day, isn't it."

Minako could only nod in agreement.

* * *

A/N: So its been over 3 years since my last update. Sorry! I dont know what exactly possed me to continue, but I felt like this story was too good to abandon. I know this chapter is not quite as....intense as previous ones, but I've already started writing the next and dont worry, the angst comes back. Welcome back to my old readers, and welcome to the new ones!


	6. Chapter 6

**Things Unsaid** by blustripe

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Metaria, Minako shows up unexpectedly on Rei's doorstep. When she stays the night, will they finally say what they've always wanted to? Rei/Minako PGSM based

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or stories. But I do own these words. Please do not duplicate in whole or in part without my permission.

* * *

**Things Unsaid **- Chapter 6

The sun was shining, or at least it was on the other side of Minako's glasses. Hat pulled low and scarf pulled high, she could have been anybody, or nobody. Right now she was only the girl who's hand was being held by Hino Rei. _Whisked_. That was how she felt in this moment. Her fashionable boots tapped along the pavement next to Rei's worn sneakers. The light at the intersection turned red, and the two paused.

They were meant to be turning right, but in the gathering crowd on the corner their shoulders pressed together. So Rei decided to wait.

Where in the _hell_ were they going? Rei had lost all sense of purpose, and when the light turned green she squeezed Minako's hand and charged ahead.

They eventually came to a small park with a pond surrounded by railing. This was as good a place as any. So Rei bought some baked sweet potato from a nearby vendor and they ate them on a bench facing the water. The scarf around Minako's face was cautiously removed, and she lowered herself to the aroma of her snack.

The steam from the potato in Minako's hands swirled upwards and about her mouth as she took a tender bite. The tiny eddies of moisture that rose past her lips had Rei captivated. It took her a moment to realize that those lips were now smiling. Rei eyes flickered upwards to meet Minako's but they were shaded by the heavy glasses of her disguise.

There were soft fingertips on her temples when Rei slid her glasses down her nose and off her face. Minako's smile dropped, replaced by a crinkling of her eyes and a warmth at her cheeks.

Rei wanted to smile back, but she was so concerned by the brevity of the moment that all she could do was attempt to etch every dimple and eyelash into her memory.

There were blinks, and sighs, and then a rupture in their silence.

"Is there a reason you brought me here?"

Rei returned her eyes downwards and picked at the skin of her sweet potato.

"Actually..... no. I had something.... else.... planned, but then I felt like we should just walk."

The thought of this supposed "else" piqued Minako's interest, but Rei quickly changed the subject.

"So I hear you finished recording."

"Yes. Mostly I've been doing promotional work. I have a TV interview tomorrow morning. And then a concert Friday night. And then there's a radio show, and I think a magazine interview after that."

"You work too hard, Minako."

"Well, my time is valuable."

"Its valuable to us too, you know."

A slight twinge of guilt prickled in her heart.

"Yes, well, maybe I'll invite Usagi to a concert. I'll get her a backstage pass. And you can come too of course."

"She'll freak out when you tell her."

"I'm sure."

"Prepare yourself."

They shared a nervous laughter. It was certainly easier to talk about someone other than themselves. With a start, Rei noticed she was still holding Minako's glasses.

"Oh, right. Here, put these back on."

Rei gently handed them back.

"Don't want you to end up in some awful tabloid."

Minako rolled her eyes.

"That's inevitable. Every few weeks there's a new rumor about my love life."

"Aino Minako," Rei mused, tapping a finger at her chin. "You sure are popular."

"Popular?! I'm Japan's highest selling idol! I'd say I'm a little more than _popular."_

"You know," Rei began in a suspicious tone, "I was thinking of starting my own career. Your manager really seemed to think I had potential. Do you think you could hook me up?"

Minako's brow pinched and her lips pursed.

"Relax!" Rei laughed. "I was only joking."

Minako still didn't seem convinced.

"C'mon, you know I don't care about that stuff. I didn't even know who you were when we first met!"

"I really liked that about you."

A lull followed, and Rei finally felt her tension dissipating.

At that moment, a duck that had strayed from the pond began picking at Rei's shoe.

"Ah! Ew! No!"

She shuffled her feet around but the duck would not leave. Minako felt laughter rising up from deep within her, and began giggling uncontrollably without a second thought. Rei, however, was not so amused.

"Go away!"

Minako offered her assistance, not so gently nudging the duck with her shoe.

"I think it wants your potato."

"Then he can have it!"

And Rei hurtled the potato over the fence and into the pond. Upon hearing the satisfying splatter, the duck launched over the railing and into the pond after it.

"What a rude animal."

With the disposal of the potato, there didn't seem to be much point in sticking around. So the two eased up from the bench and wandered leisurely back to the apartment. Minako could not suppress her giggles until long after.

* * *

They were inside again, and completely at a loss for what to do. Rei was quite upset at herself for so stupidly derailing her own plan. She had intended to take Minako to her most favorite restaurant for some unagi. What on earth had possessed her to walk in the wrong direction? It must have been the intensity of Minako's closeness that fuzzied her decision-making faculties. Yes, that was an appropriate explanation.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

While sitting on Minako's pristine sofa in her pristine apartment, Rei tilted her head until her line of sight aligned with the kitchen. There stood Minako opening each cupboard one by one, apparently looking for some tea. It was strange. There was almost no food on any of the shelves. Or perhaps not so strange, Rei thought.

Minako chose to remain in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and waiting for the kettle to boil. Rei sat with her hands squeezed between her knees, gazing out the window. Cars and bicycles and people inched along below. So high from the ground, whether she was a queen overlooking her kingdom or a princess locked in her tower, everything about this place seemed to suit Minako.

"The view is amazing."

"Hmm? Whats that?"

"The view," Rei repeated. "Its amazing."

"I suppose it is," Minako answered, accompanied by the shrill scream of boiling water.

So now there was tea, two former Senshi, and an awful lot of silence.

Rei supposed it was now or never.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

They sat slightly apart on the sofa. This was the moment both of them had been dreading and desiring the whole afternoon. Minako sipped gingerly at her tea, but hurriedly put it down as her fingertips began to burn against the cup.

"Look, about what happened at the shrine," Rei began.

Every fiber of Minako's being was urging her to interrupt. She had to have her say, she had to lead the conversation. But the promise she had made to better control herself kept these urges in check. She bit her lip, hard, and listened with intensity.

"Minako, there are things that I need to...."

The urge to interrupt was so strong Minako had to bite her lip even harder to contain herself.

"I need to.....apologize. I don't want to brush this away like we always do."

Rei's pace was agonizingly slow. Minako distractedly wondered how many times she had practiced this.

"I was insensitive."

Rei took deep, steadying breaths and persevered.

"I behaved poorly. And I made you feel unwelcome. I'm so sorry Minako. I'm so sorry for the way I hurt you."

Rei's gaze was firmly fixed to Minako's own, and the Senshi of Love had to look away. Her fingers scrunched at her skirt and her lips pressed tightly together. Rei was apologizing? How was she being so kind, so honest, so beautiful?

"Can... can you forgive me?"

_Forgive you?_ She thought with incredulity. Yes, yes! With every once of herself, yes. But how could she properly express that she felt there was nothing to forgive, that she was the one at fault? That her bruised and bitter self really had no idea what love and trust was supposed to be? She wanted to say that this patchwork heart didn't know, and this Frankenstein of a personality had failed her at every turn.

So it came out choked and small.

"I think I hate myself."

The thought was not new, but it was the first time Minako had put it into words. And in this confession she found herself. Curled and bare yet newborn and vividly alive.

Rei did not look pleased.

"Minako, why....why would you say something like that?"

"Because its true!"

At this Rei fell silent. Hearing this very nearly broke her heart. She knew she had to tread lightly here. There were many responses that came naturally. _That's stupid, Minako. Get over it Minako. _Or even, _welcome to the club, Minako._

What to do?

What should be done with this nascent awareness, this understanding as shallow as the creases of her palms?

"Everyone feels that way sometimes. But for what it's worth, I don't hate you."

Minako looked up at her through a thickening veil of tears.

"You don't?"

Rei shook her head with determination.

"But...I've done so many things...."

"Listen," Rei interrupted. "I think you're clever, and sweet. And stubborn, yes, but....strong."

Minako inhaled and exhaled shakily, but deeply. Her fingers loosened from the folds of her skirt and tangled themselves at her lap.

"And mostly....well, I wish we could have known each other under different circumstances."

"In another life," Minako agreed. "I wish that too."

"Perhaps we did," Rei said, leaning back and and attempting a smile. "We're quite lucky to have a second chance."

At this, Rei resolved herself to make Minako see what she saw in her. An explosion had gone off in her chest. It was as though a network of dormant flame had been set alight and began burning upon all the unpleasant memories between them. All those times she had been frustrated, angered, or troubled by something the Senshi of Love had done; Minako had perhaps felt even worse.

And now Minako felt like shrinking. How very unlike her famous self. Tears fell from her eyes like hot droplets of oil, and she grew more and more disgusted with herself.

"Hey, Minako.....please don't cry."

She felt Rei inch closer and a heavy pressure growing inside her lungs. Minako's hands clutched about her arms. She held herself and sobbed. _This_ was her body. _This_ was her life. _This_ is who she was. It was just too much. It was just too awful.

Suddenly there was a warm pair of arms about her and a gentle breath on her cheek.

"Please don't cry."

There was the faintest flutter of lips on her brow, and Minako buried herself into Rei's waiting arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is living up to your expectations. I must admit, I'm finding it difficult to duplicate the style of previous chapters. Its just so dense, and reading over it all I cant help but wonder how the hell I managed to do that. Mostly I'm a little frustrated at all the things I'd like to change. But there's no point in re-doing the story now that you've all read it. Anyways, I promise to do my best and adhere to the style you've come to expect. So onward to chapter 7!


End file.
